


L’intimità dei professori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trunks e Gohan sono due professori dal rapporto 'particolare'.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 585.★ Prompt Traccia: 4. A e B sono due insegnanti che cercano di tenere la loro relazione lontana da quei ficcanaso dei loro studenti.





	L’intimità dei professori

L’intimità dei professori

 

Trunks si accomodò sul divano, affondando nel morbido cuscino verde acido dietro le sue spalle, si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e ne prese una boccata. Il sapore di nicotina gli punse le narici e gli pizzicò il palato, alzò il capo facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli color glicine.

“Stiamo diventando un po’ troppo imprudenti. Quella ragazzina sta cercando in tutti i modi di scoprirci” disse Gohan. Si tolse gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul tavolo.

Trunks allargò le gambe, i suoi pantaloni sbottonati lasciavano intravedere i suoi boxer, di un colore un po’ più chiaro di quello dei suoi capelli.

“Intendi quella giovane impicciona di Marron o Dalila che vuole farci finire nel giornalino della scuola?” chiese.

< Di studenti che cercano di scoprire la nostra relazione ce ne sono anche di sesso maschile. In fondo anche io ero abbastanza ficcanaso alla loro età e mi sarei eccitato a scoprire una relazione segreta tra il mio professore di matematica e quello di chimica > pensò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca e la allontanò, facendo cadere la cenere nel portacene del tavolinetto di ferro battuto e vetro davanti a sé.

“Marika, intendo lei. Vuole farci buttare fuori, io lo so. Questo perché l’ho rifiutata” disse Gohan. Si nascose il viso con una mano e sospirò, i corti capelli mori gli ricadevano arruffati ai lati del viso e una ciocca gli divideva a metà la fronte.

Le iridi di Trunks divennero liquide.

“Vuoi che smettiamo di vederci?” chiese Briefs.

“No! Solo voglio tenere la nostra relazione lontana da orecchie indiscrete” ribatté Gohan, massaggiandosi il collo muscoloso. “Io non sono di famiglia miliardaria come te. Se perdessi il lavoro, finirei in mezzo a una strada” gemette.

Trunks si sporse in avanti e si portò nuovamente la sigaretta alle labbra, espirando il fumo dalle narici.

“Mia madre cercherà di non farmi arrivare un soldo finché non avrò sposato la ricca rampolla che vuole lei per portare avanti la discendenza. È più fissata di mio padre su questa roba. Probabilmente, se mi rifiutassi, mio padre riuscirebbe a passarmi il minimo per sopravvivere e dopo la sua morte mi troverei spiantato.

Servono anche a me i soldi provenienti dall’insegnamento” disse. Gettò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

“Un giorno tu prenderai le redini dell’azienda e sposerai chi devi?” chiese Gohan e la voce gli tremò. Avvertì una fitta al petto e indietreggiò.

“Assolutamente no. Al momento sono più intenzionato a cercare di nascondere le mie pulsioni verso di te in pubblico, barricarmi in casa chiudendo tutto in modo che non ci vedano soli…”. Iniziò a enumerare Trunks. Si sfilò le scarpe di vernice nera e s’indicò, con la mano con cui teneva la sigaretta, il basso ventre. Appoggiò i gomiti sul pantalone nero di tela.

“… godermi ogni singolo momento di piacere in compagnia di te, della tua bocca perfetta, del tuo odore e delle tue capacità inaspettate. E, se un giorno uno dei due troverà una cattedra in un’altra scuola migliore, eliminando il conflitto d’interessi, chiederti di convivere.

Magari il matrimonio no, non vorrei ci licenziassero proprio per quello”. Concluse.

Gohan gli sorrise.

“Non si può non amarti, professor Briefs” ammise con voce roca. Gli si avvicinò. “Peccato che lo sgabuzzino delle scope non sia più un posto sicuro a scuola, ha visto la nostra prima volta” disse, sedendosi sulle sue gambe.

“Facciamone vedere un’altra a questo divano” lo sfidò Trunks.

< Alla faccia degli studenti impiccioni > si disse.

 


End file.
